Bill's Questions
Overview Every day, Bill will give you the chance to answer three questions for money. This website will definitely help you. Geography *'Q:' What does an odometer measure? ** A: 'Distance travelled *'Q: Who goes in the pit in a theater? ** A''': The orchestra * '''Q: Where is the sea of showers? ** A''': On the moon * '''Q: Who gifted Statue of Liberty to USA? ** A''': France * '''Q: Which country borders Australia? ** A''': None * '''Q: What is the capital of Italy? ** A''': Rome * '''Q: What is the capital of Spain? ** A''': Madrid * '''Q: What is the smallest ocean? ** A''': Arctic Ocean * '''Q: What is the capital of Norway? ** A''': Oslo * '''Q: What is the capital of Sweden? ** A''': Stockholm * '''Q: Name the capital of Belarus? ** A''': Minsk * '''Q: What is the capital of Canada? ** A''': Ottawa * '''Q: What is the capital of Russia? ** A''': Moscow * '''Q: What is the capital of India? ** A''': Delhi * '''Q: What is the capital of Turkey? ** A''': Ankara * '''Q: What is the capital of France? ** A''': Paris * '''Q: What place has a south wind blowing? ** A''': North Pole * '''Q: What is the capital the of UK? ** A''': * London * '''Q: What is the highest mountain? ** A'': Everest * '''Q: What is the capital of Germany? ** A''': Berlin Definitions * '''Q: How many legs does a crab have? ** A''': 10 * '''Q: What is a tumbler? ** A''': A breed of pigeon * '''Q: What is a buttonhole? ** A''': A small bouquet of flowers. * '''Q: What is a flat object for carrying plates on called? ** A''': Tray * '''Q: What is a Mastiff? ** A''': A breed of dog * '''Q: What is botany? ** A''': Plant science * '''Q: What is a pirouette? ** A''': A dance move * '''Q: What is a reticule? ** A''': A woman's purse * '''Q: What is a frigate? ** A': A warship with three masts. *'Q: What is an epigraph? ** A''': A quotation at the start of a book. * '''Q: What is a rambutan? ** A''': A Tree * '''Q: What is fouetté? ** A''': A dance move. * '''Q: What is a suricate? ** A''' A small animal. * '''Q: What are glasses without earpieces or arms on it called? ** A''' A Pinze - Nez * '''Q: What is Zoology? ** A''' Animal Science. * '''Q: What is another term for music college? ** A''' Conservatory * '''Q: A football ball hit the back of the net. What's this called? ** A''' Goal Other * '''Q: What is it called when a soccer ball hits the back of the net? ** A''': Goal * '''Q: What is the largest type of primate in the world? * Q''': Which bird is the largest in the world? ** '''A: Ostrich * Q''': What is the world's smallest bird? ** '''A: Hummingbird * Q''': What color of the rainbow comes between green and indigo? ** '''A: Blue * Q''': How many hours are in a day? ** '''A: 24 * Q. Which season has the shortest days? ** A''': All days are equal * '''Q: What kind of wood is used to make matches? ** A''': Poplar * '''Q: What is the starting point of a river called? ** A': Source *'Q: Why does a birch tree have dark mark/streaks in its bark? **'A': To breathe *'Q': What is the closest star to the earth? **'A': The Sun *'Q': Where do you normally put mascara? **'A': On your eyelashes *'Q': Who was the architect of the Eiffel Tower? **'A': Gustave Eiffel *'Q': Which flower is the symbol of vanity? **'A': Daffodil *'Q': When do cockerels crow? **'A': At dawn *'Q': what is naveena? **'A': A intelligent girl *'Q': Where do penguins fly during winter? **'A': Penguins do not fly *'Q': Which of these tigers does not exist in nature? **'A': Gray * Q': Where do cocoa beans originate from? **'A: South America * Q''': In parachuting, how is the winner determined? ** '''A: The athlete who lands most accurately in a designated area. * Q''': Where does the coffee tree originate from? ** '''A: Africa * Q''': How many bits are there in a byte? ** '''A: 8 * Q''': What is the tallest animal in the world? ** '''A: Giraffe * Q''': Where does a pelican store fish? ** '''A: In a pouch * Q''': Where do lemurs live? ** '''A: Madagascar * Q''': How long the Hundred Years' war between England and France lasted? ** A : 116 years * '''Q Which plant grows the fastest? ** A''' Bamboo * '''Q '''Which of these is an instrument for working out direction? ** '''A Compass Q''' Which does not exist in nature? '''A Ruby tree Q 'Which country does the Panama hat originate from? * Ecuador. '''Q '''What part of the clove tree becomes the spice? * Flower bud '''Q '''What was King George VI called as a child? * Albert '''Q '''What is a musical salute called? * Fanfare '''Q ' Which of these instruments is used for directions? * 'A ' Compass '''Q '''What are glasses without earpieces/arms called? * pince-nez '''Q What kind of sugar in sugar cubes? * refined Q''' What street did Sherlock Holmes live on? * Baker Street '''Q '''What was King George VI called as a child? * Albert Q What is the physical sign of an eagle hunting ? * a shadow '''Q '''Which part of the clove tree becomes a spice when dried? * flower buds '''Q '''Which of these musical instruments was widely used in Ancient Greece? * Lyre Q What kind of wreath has been awarded to competition winners since Roman times ? * Laurel Q What are musical rattles called? * Maracas Q What is a high male voice called? * Tenor Q: Which musical instrument means quiet in Italian? * Piano Q: Which of these is a lizard that changes its color? * Chameleon Q: Which one runs the fastest? * Cheetah Q: Which part of the cinnamon tree becomes a spice when dried? * '''A: bark Q: What is the name of the astronaut who first walked on the moon? * Neil Armstrong Q: What is glass made from? * Sand Q: What animal is used to find truffles in the ground? * Specially trained pigs Q: How many pieces are there in a game of chess? * 32 Q: How many states in india? * 28 Q: What is cheese made from? * milk Q: Where a river begins? * source Which season's days the shortest- days always the same length Q: Why do birch trees have black streaks on their trunk? * A: to breath Q: What is a person who studies birds called? A: Ornithologist Q: what is most widespread type of coffee? A: Arabica Q: What is the symbol on the Olympic flag? A: 5 interwoven rings Q: How many is a dozen? A: 12 Q: Which one can lift the heaviest object? * A: An elephant Q''': Most of the planets in our Solar System rotate in the same direction, but not this one. Which planet is it? * '''A: Uranus Q''': Which geometric shape has become a musical instrument? * '''A: Triangle Q: '''What can a computer not work without? * '''A: '''Electricity '''Q: '''How many teeth are in a full adult set? * '''A: '''32 '''Q: '''What is the official language of Australia? * '''A: '''English '''Q: '''What is the biggest animal? * '''A: '''Blue Whale '''Q: What is the place called where a river begins? * '''A: '''Source '''Q: '''What is the German word for "south"? * '''A: '''Süd Holiday Questions Q: "December" comes from the Latin word for "tenth," and "October" comes from the word for "eighth." However, December is the twelfth month, and October is the tenth. Why? * Apparently the new year began on March 1st for a long time in ancient Rome. Q: Which country celebrates New Years Day all year round? * India Q: In medieval Europe, Christmas trees were not placed on the floor as they are now, but hung upside down from the ceiling. The question is: why? * So the children could still run around and play. Q: When and where were the first electrical Christmas tree light lit? * 1895 USp Q: what is a "numismatist"? * a coin collector